Many industries provide complex products and/or services to customers accompanied by detailed documentation explaining the products and/or services. For example, computing services may include one or more networking devices that interconnect to provide services to the customer over a network. Such computing devices typically include one or more communication ports through which communication between devices may occur. Thus, the documentation accompanying the computing service may include a list of port assignments for the one or more devices that explain the interconnection between the devices. However, port assignment lists may appear in various forms that make understanding of the lists difficult for technicians and customers of the computing services. Further, such devices may be housed in low-light environments, such as data centers, that make reading and understanding of the port assignment lists even more difficult. Also, some host sites, often times referred to as “dark” sites, that include no external network connections to the site may only allow paper documentation describing the network connectivity of the site.